Flashfic 3: El secreto de James
by Morgana of Avallon
Summary: ¿Y si te digo que conocí a Tom Riddle antes de que fuera Lord Voldemort? ¿Y si te digo que no sólo fuimos conocidos, que no sólo fuimos amigos...? Flashfic hecho para la comunidad de livejournal hpflashfices


**Título: **El secreto de James

**Autor:** Morgana of Avallon (bardamorgana)

**Recibe:** cloe2gs

**Pareja:** James Potter / Tom Riddle

**Género:** romance

**Clasificación:** General

**Avisos:** AU (o RU, no sabría decirlo…): Tom y James se llevan sólo 16 años okis????

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre, que los personajes no son míos sino de JK Rowling, la Warner y seguramente alguna otra persona o entidad y q sólo los uso pq me da la gana pero no me pagan.

**Palabras:** 2171

**Notas del Autor:** Éste supera el m-preg q me tocó hace dos meses: es lo menos likely q yo hubiera podido escribir ever (creo) pero mola. Espero q te guste

**El secreto de James**

'_Tom… ¡Pst! Tom…_'

'_Cállate necio ¡Escóndete! No quiero que Dumbledore nos pille…_'

'_¿No te excita el peligro?_'

'_En serio Potter, a veces no sé quién es mas estúpido: si tú por ser así o yo por aguantarte_'

No hacía mucho tiempo que nos veíamos. Apenas tres o cuatro días pero yo me sentía muy atraído por él.

Creo que él también sentía algo… aunque ahora no sé decirte muy bien el qué.

Nos encontrábamos a escondidas, en sitios dónde nadie nos pudiera ver u oír, donde nadie pudiera reparar siquiera en que nos conocíamos.

A veces era la Sala Común después de medianoche, cuando todo el mundo estaba ya dormido. A veces eran rincones del patio interior en los que había puesto un hechizo desilusionador. Él era muy hábil para estas cosas.

A veces eran solamente armarios escoberos en diferentes partes del castillo…

'No digas nada'

James levantó un poco la cabeza al reconocer la voz detrás de él pero obedeció.

No solía pasearse por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin la inestimable compañía de sus tres inseparables amigos… en realidad no lo había hecho nunca hasta que se encontró con él por primera vez, dos días atrás.

'Sígueme' le ordenó de nuevo y le adelantó, guiándole por el pasillo con paso firme y rápido aunque inusualmente elegante.

James volvió a obedecer.

Nunca me ha gustado recibir órdenes de nadie, ya lo sabes, pero con él…

… con él era todo diferente. Era peligroso, arriesgado, emocionante… y él… bueno, él era muy bueno, en todo…

'¿Has visto a Dumbledore ya?' preguntó echándose un poco hacia adelante para intentar verle la cara. Él estaba sentado en el banco, jugueteando con un anillo enorme que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

'Bájate del respaldo y siéntate como una persona' le siseó por toda respuesta.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de James. Suspiró decepcionado y se bajó del respaldo del banco para sentarse a su lado pero, de repente, él le agarró por la cintura y le sentó encima de sus piernas.

'Todavía no' le susurró al oído con los ojos cerrados. James suspiró aliviado entonces y dejó reposar su cuerpo encima de él, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo. 'Dice que vuelva mañana. Que si me interesa…'

'Me gustaría que te diera el trabajo…' murmuró James y se acercó a él hasta que pudo sentir su respiración en los labios 'me gustaría ser tu alumno…'

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó entonces en los labios de Tom.

Era muy complicado. Mucho.

Él seguía yendo cada día y Dumbledore le seguía diciendo que volviera a la mañana siguiente y… y en cierto modo supongo que me alegraba porque eso suponía que podía verle un día más.

Él estaba convencido de que Dumbledore no le daría el puesto… y al final resultó que tenía razón…

A veces todavía me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si nosotros…

'¡Potter! ¡Potter! ¡Espera!'

'¿Qué quieres Evans? Tengo prisa…'

'¿Estás bien?'

'Perfectamente. ¿Qué quieres?'

'No… nada…'

'Pues si no quieres nada…'

'¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Claro que quiero algo! Estás muy raro últimamente…'

'Gracias por la observación y ahora…'

'Potter… es que… bueno… una amiga me ha pedido un favor y…'

'Si quieres quedar con Sirius habla con Remus. Nos vemos luego.'

'¡Potter! ¡Espera maldita sea!!!!'

Pero James había echado ya a correr y, para ser francos, le importaba muy poco lo que Lily Evans tuviera que decirle aquella tarde. Ella le había gustado durante mucho tiempo, era verdad, pero también le había dejado muy claro que no quería nada con él, gracias a lo cual se llevaban un poco mejor que algunos años atrás, y en aquél preciso instante a James no le cabía más que una persona en la cabeza… y ya no era Lily Evans.

'¿Haciendo amistades con una sangre sucia?' tronó una voz mientras alguien le arrastraba por el brazo dentro de un armario escobero en un rincón del tercer piso del castillo.

'¡Tom! ¿Cómo lo has…?'

'Lo sé todo, James. Lo veo todo' contestó él mirándole a los ojos con fiereza.

Por un momento James sintió miedo. Sintió como si aquellos ojos pudieran leer lo que le pasaba por la mente, como si pudieran ver que años atrás se había sentido atraído por Evans, que ahora nada de ello le importaba porque él estaba a su lado. Entonces sintió vergüenza de sí mismo y a Tom besarle como si quisiera recompensarle por ello.

No creo que estuviera celoso. No creo que le importara nunca tanto… aunque a veces pienso que quizás esté equivocado.

Había momentos…

Igualmente ya no importa: ya ves en lo que se ha convertido ahora. Ya no es el… Tom al que yo conocí… ya no se parece a él en nada…

'Pero Minerva… es muy importante que pueda hablar con Dumbledore aho…'

'Escúchame Tom: Albus me ha dicho que no puede recibirte ahora así que si tienes la amabilidad de volver mañana yo misma te…'

'¿Quién es ese chico?' interrumpió señalando a un grupo de Gryffindors de séptimo que vitoreaban e intentaban levantar en brazos a un chico delgado, moreno y algo desaliñado que reía con los ojos cerrados tras sus gafas redondas de montura negra.

'¿James Potter?' preguntó Minerva McGonagall desplazando su vista hacia donde estaba puesta la de él 'Es el buscador de nuestro equipo de Quidditch… el de Gryffindor, quiero decir' dijo henchida de orgullo y sonrosada de vergüenza al delatar su evidente partidismo hacia el equipo.

'¿Es bueno?' preguntó él disimulando con maestría su interés.

'Muy bueno' sonrió McGonagall '¿Por qué?'

'Por nada' respondió Tom encogiéndose de hombros 'Nunca le presté mucho interés al Quidditch' se justificó 'no creía que fuera muy importante para nadie…'

McGonagall no contestó a eso. Se limitó a indicarle con la mano que iba a acompañarle a la salida pero no se dio cuenta de que Tom había conseguido captar la mirada y la atención de James antes de irse… el tiempo suficiente como para que él se interesara.

'Hola' le saludó casualmente con una sonrisa en la cara, la camisa desabrochada y la corbata mal puesta justo en la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore a la mañana siguiente 'Te he visto subir las escaleras…' se justificó '¿Quieres ver al viejo?'

'Creía que esto era un colegio de magia y no un reformatorio' siseó Tom por toda respuesta.

James se quedó callado, serio como pocas veces antes lo había estado. Intentó arreglarse un poco la ropa sin que se notara demasiado y se aclaró la garganta disimuladamente sintiendo como el calor se propagaba de manera inevitable por sus mejillas.

'Perdona' murmuró. 'Sólo pretendía…'

'Ser enrollado, lo sé' Tom terminó la frase por él arqueando una ceja como para indicar que era muy fácil verle las intenciones. 'No hace falta que finjas éste tipo de cosas delante de mí… no soy de esa clase de personas' sentenció con tono severo.

'¿A qué clase de personas te refieres?' preguntó James interesado sentándose en el espacio que Tom había dejado a su lado en el pequeño banco.

'A la clase de personas a las que les impresiona ésa actitud tuya' dijo mirándole a los ojos directamente por primera vez.

Los colores de James volvieron a subir a sus mejillas. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien… alguien a quien no conocía, alguien que quizás ni siquiera le caía bien, alguien de quién no podía apartar la mirada.

'¿Y qué te impresiona?' se oyó a sí mismo preguntarle.

Tom respondió con una sonrisa.

'Volveré mañana' le oyó decirle a la gárgola que guardaba la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

Cuando James fue capaz de moverse otra vez Tom había desaparecido y su camisa y su corbata e incluso su pelo estaban exactamente como deberían de haber estado de haber sido un alumno modelo.

¿Que cómo fue?

Extraño… inquietante supongo. Hasta cierto punto… Bueno, creo que él sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Me contó lo que había hablado con McGonagall la primera vez que me vio poco después y… no sé, tengo la impresión como de que lo tenía todo premeditado…

¡No me mires así! No soy tan creído… pero por alguna razón, sigo sin saber cuál, sé que yo le interesaba.

'Hola…'

'…'

'¡Eh!'

'_¡Cállate!_' susurró Tom volviéndose otra vez de espaldas a James en la entrada del Gran Comedor. James no dijo nada. '_Dentro de una hora en el patio interior_' susurró al rato '_y me la trae floja si no comes_' añadió anticipándose a la protesta impronunciada de James antes de echar a andar de nuevo con dirección al despacho de Dumbledore.

Una hora después James estaba en el patio.

Dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor pero parecía que allí no había nadie. Hizo una mueca de decepción con los labios y se dispuso a marcharse justo cuando notó algo que le tiraba del brazo y le precipitaba encima de un banco que ni siquiera había visto.

'Hechizo desilusionador' dijo Tom por toda explicación '¿Estás cómodo en mi regazo?' preguntó sarcástico. James se levantó como si el culo le estuviera quemando.

'Perdón' musitó. Tom se estaba riendo de él pero por alguna razón a James ni siquiera le importaba. Se sentó a su lado y le miró con una sensación entre el sueño y la vigilia, entre la espera y el deseo.

Y antes de darse cuenta le estaba besando.

Tom no dijo nada. Se dejó hacer sin corresponder al beso pero sin apartarse. Cuando James se separó de él sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas.

Tom le miraba intensamente, su pose severa contra la vergüenza que sentía James por lo que acababa de hacer… y entonces sonrió.

Con un movimiento rápido, Tom deslizó su mano por la mejilla de James, dejó en ella el pulgar y cerró el resto los dedos en su nuca, atrapando en ellos su pelo revoltoso y negro, antes de tirar de él para besarle con una intensidad que le dejó casi paralizado. Sentía su lengua recorrerle la boca, robarle el aire de una manera cruel, despiadada… nada que ver con el beso casi inocente que él acababa de darle.

Sintió su mano introducirse por debajo de la camisa y se alegró de llevarla por fuera como siempre. Pensó que sus dedos arderían o que estarían congelados pero el tacto, el calor… era una sensación realmente agradable.

Siguió besándole durante un rato, recorriendo él ahora su boca con la lengua, intentando acariciar su piel con las manos… pero él no se dejaba. Al poco, Tom deshizo el contacto sonriendo mientras se relamía cual serpiente los labios. James abrió los ojos como si se estuviera despertando.

'Habrá que solucionar ésta manía tuya de sentarte en mi regazo' susurró Tom y James se dio cuenta de que se había sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas pero no se bajó.

Tom seguía sonriendo.

¡No te pongas tan colorado!

¡Ya! Ya sé que también yo lo estoy… Lo siento… quiero a Lily pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco… cuando le recuerdo, cuando recuerdo todo lo que nosotros…

Son muchos momentos. Él fue el primero con el que…

'¿Qué es la Sala de Menesteres?'

'Es un sitio… una sala que sirve para lo que desees, para lo que necesites… y sólo aparece cuando la necesitas'

'¡Mooola!'

'No James, no _mola_. No puedes contárselo a nadie ¿entiendes? Si quieres que nos podamos ver…'

'Lo pillo, lo pillo… Pero… ¿es que te ha dicho Dumbledore algo?' preguntó al fin James con un nudo en la boca del estómago.

'Que vuelva mañana' respondió Tom meneando ligeramente la cabeza. James sabía que era mentira pero no le dijo nada.

Tom se paseó tres veces por delante de un cuadro con motivos frutales antes de cogerle de la mano y tirar de él hacia el interior de una sala de la que apenas vio el contenido. Cerró la puerta aprisionando el cuerpo de James entre ésta y el de él y empezó a besarle como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Sacó su varita del interior de uno de sus bolsillos e hizo un movimiento brusco en el aire. James sintió el tacto de la piel de él en la suya y a Tom conducirle hasta una cama sin dejar de besarle un solo instante.

'James' susurró en su oído antes de iniciar el descenso por su cuerpo con besos y caricias que nunca nadie volvería a darle y hacerle el amor como James jamás permitiría que nadie volviera a hacérselo porque, en su corazón, sabía que aquello era una despedida.

Ya sé lo que piensas: ¿Porqué narices te cuento esto ahora?

Estoy casado con Lily, somos felices, vamos a tener un niño… y nos han puesto un Fidelius como protección porque el ser más malvado de este mundo nos persigue para matarnos.

Ya sé que es difícil de entender, Remus, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien… Pensé que tú a lo mejor podrías…comprenderme…

Necesitaba contarle a un amigo que el monstruo que nos amenaza fue una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, mi amante… y que yo nunca dejé de quererle.


End file.
